From Dusk Till Dawn
by RaeAngel
Summary: BtVs/The Dark Knight crossover. PLEASE SEE SUMMARY INSIDE ...


**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ belongs to Joss Wheldon and _The Dark Knight _belongs to DC Comics, Christopher Nolan and the screenwriters of this amazing film. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline:** During the film, _The Dark Knight _and post-season seven, _BtVS_

**Pairing(s):** Dawn/Joker, Buffy/Bruce, Bruce/Rachel (only a tiny bit), Rachel/Harvey, Willow/OC

**Author's Note: **Hello, folks!! I'm back with a new story. I know it's been awhile since I've updated my other ones but I've been extremely busy with school and other life-related issues but I promise as soon as my schedule permits, I'll update them. This is my first attempt at writing a _Batman _fan fic so please be gentle. I got the idea for the story after seeing _The Dark Knight_ and it wouldn't leave my head so I decided to try my hand at writing a TDK fan fic. Anyway, enjoy my latest offering and remember no flames. I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them.

**Summary: ** It's been four years since the destruction of Sunnydale and the defeat of the First Evil. After all those years in Rome, Buffy and the Scoobies return to America and they choose crime-ridden Gotham City as their base of operations to train newly activated Slayers. But for Dawn Summers, a chance encounter with a rising criminal mastermind known to the people of Gotham as the Joker ignites a series of events that force her to walk on a tightrope between the natural and the supernatural. For the Joker, that chance encounter with Dawn ignites a fire of obsession that slowly changes into something completely foreign to a psychopath like him, love.

**From Dusk till Dawn**

**By RaeAngel**

**From the personal journal of Dawn Summers**

**Date: August 31, 2010**

_Free will. Sanity. Believing in a better world. Believing that people can change. Those are things that people on Earth take for granted. I do not. Seeing the things that I've seen in my life had shaped the person that I am today and the things I've experienced opened my eyes to things I can never imagine both in the natural and the supernatural worlds. The people I've met also changed me. I've made friends and enemies. Like who wouldn't if you're the sister of the original Slayer? _

_Of course, places that you go also can change you. I thought that Sunnydale was the worst place on Earth for being afraid to walk home at night out of fears of being attacked by a vampire or a demon or your garden variety rapist or mugger. But after moving to Gotham City from Rome, it opened my eyes to see the crime and corruption that the city was subjected to. The police department like the cops in Sunnydale were all corrupt and crooked and so stupid that they don't know how to protect the city they have sworn to protect from criminals, the Mob and everything else. _

_Except for one cop. Lt now Commissioner James Gordon who became the first friend we made after Buffy and the rest of us came to Gotham. _

_There's, of course, the costumed crime fighter known as the Batman a.k.a Bruce Wayne the boyfriend of my beloved sister, Buffy. _

_Speaking of boyfriends, I was always unlucky in love. The first boy I ever kissed ended up being a vampire. I mean, I should know what a vampire is because Buffy dated two of them. Anyway, my second boyfriend (whom I met after I arrived in Rome four years prior to moving to Gotham) I ended up dumping after he cheated on me with another girl. Never in a million years that I thought that I would fall in love with a mass murdering, psychopathic criminal mastermind known to the people of Gotham as the Joker. _

_How did I end up with someone like the Joker? And why did I stay with him after everything he had done? _

_As I said before, I believe that people can change even if you believe that a certain criminal can't or won't. The first time that I encountered the Joker and the events that shaped our relationship and the lives of my friends and family began three weeks after Buffy, Giles and I first arrived Gotham City …_

**Sorry this is so short. I didn't want to give away the whole story and I rewrote this several times just to make it to my satisfaction. Anyway, the first chapter of this will be up soon so please review and remember no flames. I will ignore them and I have zero patience for them. **


End file.
